For Better or for worse
by sophieashwood
Summary: A small look into the married life of Hiccup, Rapunzel and their family. It may not always be easy and smooth, but love is a strong bond that can survive through all the times


The low rumble of a horn rung throughout the evening breeze on the island of Berk, letting its inhabitants know that the hunting party was now returning from their two week journey.

"Hold on Ingrid I haven't finished brushing your hair" Rapunzel exclaimed, back hunched over and a comb tangled in her daughter's bright red hair

"But daddy's home!" Ingrid shouted in protest as she tried to squirm out of her mother's hold

"And I'm not spending 3 days brushing knots from your snarly hair from your crazy bedhead again" Rapunzel said sternly as she quickened the brushing process

With their mother occupied with their older sister, Stoick and Stein tried to use this opportunity to sneak past their mother. But of course this failed.

"And you two better get you tunics and fur cloaks on" Rapunzel said without even looking at the boys, "You cannot go out there in just leggings or you'll catch a cold"

"But mom, dad's home-!" The boys protested in unison

"No buts" Their mother said with a sigh, those two acted like twins even though they were two years apart, "Just be lucky I'm not forcing you to wear boots"

"But if we get sick, then you or Garth can heal us" Stein tried to reason his mother

"And you my little pup and dragon know the rules on me using my magic" Rapunzel said, "Plus you're going to let your 5 year old brother use his magic on you"

Rapunzel motioned to the bright blonde boy that was sitting on the wooden table, amusingly watching as Pascal changing color with the different fruits he ate

"There, I'm done Ingrid-"

Before Rapunzel could even finish her sentence her daughter was out of the chair and already heading for the front door, and the boys immediately followed

"Stoick! Stein!" Rapunzel yelled after the boys even though she knew it was futile. Well, they would have to come home sometime today, if not she knew all their hiding spots.

"Come on" Rapunzel sighed as she picked Garth and allowed Pascal to crawl up her arm, "Let's go see daddy"

* * *

After dismissing his comrades to their posts, Hiccup had barely climbed off of Toothless before he was completely mobbed by his kids.

"Daddy!"

"Dad"

"Greis!"

Hiccup almost lost his footing as the twins went for his legs and Stein climbed up his body and hooked his arms around Hiccup's neck.

"Yes it's good to see you kids" Hiccup managed to say even though his windpipe being crushed, "Now how am I supposed to give you proper hellos if your climbing all over me"

The kids giggled and didn't listen to their father, but instead gripped tighter. Hiccup sighed and looked to his companion for support, though the dragon just laughed at Hiccup. He then ignored Hiccup entirely and happily ran up to Rapunzel when she came into sight.

"It's good to see you Toothless" Rapunzel said as she kissed the dragons head

"Hey Honey" Hiccup interjected as he gestured to the kids, "Can I have some help?"

"But you are the great dragon tamer" Rapunzel said as she gave her husband a quick peck on the lips and placed Garth in his arms, "Surely you can figure out a way to tame our kids"

Hiccup pouted slightly as he turned to his youngest son, "You don't hate me as much as your mother does right?"

"I don't know" Garth teased as he squirmed around in father's grip

"I cannot win in this family" Hiccup moaned

"Yes my poor husband" Rapunzel smiled as she easily peeled the children off of Hiccup and placed them on Toothless's back, "Now let us get out of this deathly chill"

Hiccup nodded in agreement and offered Rapunzel his arm, a trait he had picked up from watching Rapunzel's father do it for her mother. Toothless took his place right beside the couple as they began towards their home.

The ragtag of kids immediately firing of a million questions for their father, but Hiccup couldn't even understand one question that was being asked and just let them chat away.

"Alright that's enough kids" Rapunzel said as everyone was now settled in the warmly lit downstairs, "You said your hellos, now it's time to go bed"

"No no no mommy. Daddy just got home!" Ingrid protested as she grabbed her dad's hand. She really was a daddy's girl.

"Yeah" Stoick chimed in, agreeing with his sister for once, "Dad hasn't told us about his trip yet"

"And I haven't told Greis about all the things we caught on our hunting trip" Stein also contributed

Rapunzel rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Your father will be here in the morning. You will have time then"

The kids weren't having it though, "But mom-"

"No buts, bed!" Rapunzel exclaimed sternly as she pointed up the stairs

After a few more grumbles and a curt nod from their father, the kids did as their mother told them.

"This sucks" Stein grumbled

"You want to repeat that young man?" Hiccup asked his son. Stein quickened his pace and disappeared upstairs with Ingrid and Stoick following close

Rapunzel then turned to Toothless, who had Garth already passed out on the dragon's back. "Can you two please make sure they get into bed" Rapunzel asked begging as she held a hand to the dragon. The dragon happily placed his nose in her hand, allowing Pascal to climb down Rapunzel's arm and onto Toothless's head. "Thank you, we'll be up soon"

After the dragon disappeared upstairs with her sleeping son, Rapunzel rubbed her shoulders. "I swear if I didn't have magic blonde hair, it would be all gray from you and the kids"

"You can't blame me though" Hiccup said as he kissed his wife's temple which earned his a smile, "You knew who you were marrying"

Hiccup let out a great sigh as he collapsed into the golden throne. He had always thought that his in-laws had been overdoing it by giving a golden thrown as a wedding gift, complete with ivory carvings of dragons, and cushions made of silk. But man was it surprisingly comfy, especially after spending two weeks knee deep in mud and dead fish, it was exactly what he needed.

"Remember how I said last time was the worst hunting party of my life" Hiccup sighed as he unclasped his fur cloak and carelessly threw it onto the floor before closing his eyes, "Well I'm claiming this as the worst hunting party trip"

"Why do I feel as if a pattern is coming on?" Rapunzel said as she sat on the arm of the thrown, an arm around her husband's shoulders

Hiccup returned her gesture by placing his hand on her lower back and rubbing small circles with his thumb, "Well after this I'm going straight to bed"

"Oh" Rapunzel said slightly disappointed

"What's wrong love?"

"Nothing to be too concerned with baby"

"Liar" Hiccup said, eyes still closed, "I know nothing always means something with you"

Rapunzel bit her lip, she was the one who had always been on Hiccup about reading people better. Now she was regretting it, "You're sure that that was the last hunting party until the spring?"

"Yes" Hiccup said slightly worried as he looked to his wife began picking up more and more on her fidgety tidbits, "As long as nothing happens to the supplies we stocked up on"

"Then maybe we should pray to the gods to make sure that nothing happens" Rapunzel said as she got up from the arm of the chair, "Just to be sure"

"When have we ever needed the extra assistance of the gods" Hiccup tried to reassure Rapunzel, "We've been just fine in the past"

"Can't you just indulge me in this!?"

"Of course I would" Hiccup said surprised from Rapunzel's outburst, "But I want to know your reason-"

"I'm pregnant Hiccup"

A moment passed, then two, then three.

"Pregnant..."

"I hadn't been feeling myself lately" Rapunzel began as she was now slowly pacing, "So I went to Poison Ivy and she confirmed it that I'm pregnant"

"Then this is great news" Hiccup said as he got up from the throne and crossed the room to his wife, "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I've been worried Hiccup" Rapunzel said truthfully, no longer trying to keep her worry to herself as she walked over to the throne and now sat in it.

"While you were gone, Ingrid broke her wrist, Stoick finally hit that target with his bow, Stein had his first full body wolf transformation, and Garth healed a bird"

Hiccup was completely taken back, "I missed that much"

Rapunzel nodded before she continued, "And what's going to happen if you miss that much again? Though I can understand being Chief you must leave to do your duties"

"Thank you-"

"And now where are we going to fit another baby?"

"W...well" Hiccup stumbled over his words trying to give his wife an answer, "We'll just have to-"

"And I've seen the way you've been looking at the sky lately" Rapunzel blurted out next, already knowing for many years how it pained Hiccup not to be able to ride like he used to in their youth. "And I know how you get when you find some project out there on Toothless and get distracted and a few days turn into weeks-"

"Slow down Rapunzel" Hiccup finally interjected his wife's rant and grabbed her forearms, "I need to you to calm down and tell me what's going on with you"

Rapunzel nodded at her husband and took a deep breath before she continued, "I'm so tired Hiccup. I've barely been sleeping, eating, and then kids aren't listening to me. And I don't want to do this all on my own…that is my greatest fear"

Hiccup gulped and slowly kneeled in front of his wife, leaving light kisses down her face until his knee touched the floor.

He then leaned forward and brushed his nose against Rapunzel's, "Why didn't you tell me sooner love?"

Rapunzel bit her lip, "Because a Chieftess…a mother…a woman who can't take care of her responsibilities is useless"

Hiccup reached up and pulled out the few strands of her hair out of her bun needed to let it fall down and around her shoulders.

"The woman who saw a hero in Hiccup the useless, who became a proper princess in a few months, and who as of now will have been carrying 4 strong children inside her" Hiccup leaned forward and tenderly kissed the side of her neck, "That kind of woman could never be useless"

Rapunzel then reached forward and ran her knuckled down Hiccup's cheek, realizing just how much she had missed his scratchy beard and rough scars. "And all our children will have a father. One that they will make a lot of memories with"

A smile spread across Hiccup's face, her fierceness was back. He then spread Rapunzel's knees apart and settled between them as he placed his hands on his wife's stomach.

"First we had twins, then your mother immediately jumped on adopting Stein from Camicazi, and your brother then inherited the power of the sun" Hiccup leaned forward and brushed his lips over his wife's belly, "And I will love every stress mark you give me as well little one"

Rapunzel laughed as ran her fingers through Hiccup's hair, light tears filling her eyes. She then felt as Hiccup's hand slip under and slid up her leg, bringing the skirt up as well.

"Hiccup..." Rapunzel said with a warning tone but did not push his hands away, "We said we would be up in a few minutes"

"Technically..." Hiccup began as he placed a kiss on her tan inner thigh, "You said it would be soon"

"But the kids..."

"Then you better your voice down" Hiccup smiled as he bunched her skirt at her waist, "Let's make the most of it before it's finally five"

"So I'm guessing little Yvette is going to be the last one?" Rapunzel said as she started unlacing her corset, a smile plastered to her face

"Yvette huh?" Hiccup mused as he pulled his tunic over his head, "A baby girl to top off our bunch"

"Don't believe me?"

"Oh trust me love, after you being right three times before" Hiccup began as he knocked the back of Rapunzel's knees so she fell right into his lap, "I'm not going against a mother's intuition"

* * *

Author's Note

Wanted to do something a little more mature for these two and doing their home life is something fun and out there. Plus it got me a chance to introduce their kids:

Ingrid and Stoick: Oldest, redheaded twins

Stein: Camicazi's son, but since she's a Bog Burglar, they don't keep their boys and when Camicazi learned that Stein's father had died, Rapunzel and Hiccup volunteered to adopt the boy, little did they know that Stein's father was a werewolf. Calls Hiccup Greis which is German for 'old man'

Garth: The only child that has inherited Rapunzel's power of the sun

Yvette: She will be the last one


End file.
